XR-1500
The XR-1500 tank droid, formally designated as XR Model No. 1500, and the Robo-tank as it was sometimes called, was a huge, tracked, automated Non-Humanoid Hunter-Killer vehicle produced by Evil Boskov, which served as the primary ground vehicle, parodying the HK-Tank from the Terminator series. Design Originally derived from the Centurion, the XR-1500 is several stories tall and, in overall shape and design, is hardly humanoid at all. It only has a massive torso with a huge, dog-like "head" placed in front of it with a silver "muzzle" which may be part of its armor. It has two massive "arms" that carry massive turbolasers for maximum destruction, which may be ideal for a unit to execute an anti-air role. Down below were massive, individual tank treads that were the "legs" of the unit. In addition to its turbolasers, the XR-1500 also has 6 anti-personnel cannons; two at the front, two were at the unit's "muzzle", and two at the rear. Combat Characteristics The XR-1500 tank droid is a huge ground unit and the principal ground vehicle of Evil Boskov's military force. It was highly notorious for obliterating entire OAF armored divisions, even Odin Army artillery units like the M200A9 Venators and M320 Hellstorm MLRS vehicles. The source of its awesome power comes from its turbolasers, which were normally found on various capital ships, and were inadvertently applied onto a ground unit. With its turbolasers, complete with its anti-personnel cannons, the XR-1500 is dangerously armed and armored, but even then, it will take serious damage when hit by a well-placed B-5 Flatsword bombing run. If any Bullet squad foolish enough to try hiding from it, the XR-1500 will begin deploying hundreds of Sentries, for it was much too large to go through tight spaces. Differences Between the XR-1500 and the XR-85 Naming For some obvious reason, both it and its unrelated, yet equally deadly Imperial counterpart, the XR-85 tank droid, were similarly named, save for their numbers at the end of their names. They both had an "XR" designation in their names, but had different numbers to differentiate from one another. Design Both the XR's 1500 and 85 have completely (yet obviously) different designs. The XR-1500's overall design is vaguely humanoid whilst the XR-85 simply has a tall, monolithic and rather asymmetrical design. To further differentiate between the two, the XR-85 has no "arms", simply due to design limitations and production costs. They also had different rotating turret designs; the XR-1500 had a large torso and turbolaser "arms", whilst the XR-85 simply had a typical turret design on top of the "tower" of the Imperial war machine. They also had different tank treads, both in quantity and shape. Aside from their contrasting differences, both of the tank droids had similar armaments, they both had anti-personnel cannons and main heavy weapons. The only difference between the two is that XR-1500 has two turbolasers, whilst the XR-85 only had a single heavy particle cannon. Combat style As for their design differences, they both had similar, yet somewhat distinguishable, styles of combat. The XR-1500 takes on more of a frontline role, whilst the XR-85 takes more on a self-propelled artillery role. However, both of the tank droids could exchange roles to adapt with different operations. The only difference is that the XR-1500 can deploy smaller units to pursue escaping combatants, in which the XR-85 lacked. Gallery Inspirations * The HK-Tank from the Terminator series * The XR-85 tank droid from Star Wars External links http://coulden2016ex.deviantart.com/art/Rampage-XR-1500-Tank-Droid-Official-Artwork-533597596 Category:Enemies Category:Evil Boskov's Units Category:Droids Category:The Original Eleven Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter-Killers Category:Characters Category:Evil Boskov vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Tracked vehicles